


i fell in love with a divine being

by hongjoongies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Worship, Cockstepping, Daddy Kink, Daddy San 2k21, Dom Choi San, Dom/sub, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, I saw hongjoong in that one wave practice choreo, I saw san wearing leather gloves, Leather gloves, M/M, Mentioned Jeong Yunho, Mentioned Song Mingi, Omorashi, Piss, Short & Sweet, Situational Humiliation, Slapping, So much piss, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Subdrop, Temperature Play, and spit, apparently not, i blame my friends for ressurecting my daddy kink, i thought that bitch died in 2017, im so sorry to all of my followers this had to be done, maybe slight blasphemous religious undertones because san is god and i cant help myself, references to worship, then i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoongies/pseuds/hongjoongies
Summary: hongjoong wanted to try something new with his boyfriend. san is all too eager to help.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	i fell in love with a divine being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilac_Scented](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Scented/gifts).



“Floor.”

“San, please, I told you I have to-”

A hand grips his face harshly, dark brown eyes boring into Hongjoong’s own.

“Floor,” is all San says as he watches Hongjoong defeatedly kneel on the biting cold tile of the washroom. San had turned the temp meter in the room down for this, the cool air blowing in from the vent ducts leaving a very naked Hongjoong shivering and wrapping his arms around himself for warmth.

This was humiliating. This _is_ humiliating.

A very clothed San looks down at Hongjoong, smirking at the way he keens when San’s sweater-clad hand presses against his cheek.

“It wants to be warm, is that it, baby? Bun wants Daddy to warm it up?”

Hongjoong shivers, his small cock twitching at the way San regards him.

San is wearing a simple long-sleeved fuzzy pink sweater, sweatpants, skin-tight leather gloves, and boots; heavy, chunky, thick-heeled boots, and if Hongjoong wasn’t in such a hazy mindset it would’ve been comical to him. Hongjoong covers his crotch, instinctively. San has done things like this with him before, was cruel in his ways, and no matter how much Hongjoong pretended that he hated it, that’s really all it was. Pretending. Hongjoong has a safeword to use when he’s uncomfortable, as does San, and in the entirety of their year and a half long relationship, it had only been used twice, early on. The two know each other inside and out, which is why when San kicks Hongjoong’s hands away from his crotch he puts them behind his back obediently.

“Close your mouth for me, pretty?” San asks sweetly, voice dripping with saccharine though it might as well have been venom because Hongjoong listens.

Pain explodes across his cheek like a raging fire, the resounding smack of leather on skin filling the room. Hongjoong whimpers and the hand that isn’t gloved comes up to cradle his other cheek. Hongjoong knows San saw him flinch when a smirk rests on his face shortly after.

“How are you feeling,” San asks softly, his voice changing from stern to gentle and it gives Hongjoong whiplash how easy it is for him to go back and forth between the two. “Hey, darling, I need a response.”

San is looking down at Hongjoong when the latter realizes he never responded to either of the two questions.

“Y-yes.” He whispers, his eyes fluttering shut. “I’m green, promise…. Bunny really wants to be warm, need Daddy to make me warm again, please, Sannie.”

The heat of San’s bare hand on his unmarked cheek is gone just as fast as it came, and so is San’s gentle tone. Instead, there’s a hand in his hair yanking his head up and gloved fingers forcing their way into Hongjoong’s mouth. “Open.”

Leather is smooth on Hongjoong’s tongue, the stitching dragging across it delightfully. This way, Hongjoong’s breathing pattern sounds clearer, the stuttering of his breath as his body shivers.

There’s spit on Hongjoong’s tongue that doesn’t belong to him and he moans, humiliated and so unbelievably turned on at the realization that San has just spit _in his mouth._

“That’s just the warm-up, baby,” San hums, gloved fingers spreading the mess around on Hongjoong’s tongue in a degrading show of dominance over the leader.

San slides his fingers past Hongjoong’s tongue, gagging him on the leather-clad digits. “Look at you, hyung. So many solutions and yet you chose this one. Fucking filthy you are,” San growls in his ear, slipping his fingers out and wiping them down Hongjoong’s chest, making sure to pull at the metal clamps on each nipple. “Tell me how you want me to help then since you’re not smart enough to get up and get some warm clothes for yourself. What am I supposed to do about it?”

Hongjoong lets out a quiet sob, looking down as the hot tears splatter onto the floor below him.

“Please, Sannie, you know what I want, please don’t make me,” he whines, and San glares at him, pressing the heel of his boot down on Hongjoong’s pathetic cock when he least expects it, a moan of pain and pleasure forcing its way out of his throat.

“So not only do you want me to warm you up, which I could be doing better things right now, but you won’t even tell me how? Such a stupid pet you are, I should take you back to the shelter I got you from, huh?” San bites, bitter.

“No no, ‘M sorry, you don’t have to take me back, don’t take me back, wanna be warm, want you to piss on me, want Daddy to piss on me, please, please, please I-”

Hongjoong slurs incoherently, embarrassed sobs racking through his body as San shushes him, gently.

“It’s alright, Bunny, you’re okay… Daddy’s gonna give you what you need, sweet thing. How’re you feeling, hm? Do you need a break?”

Hongjoong shakes his head aggressively through the tears, wrapping his arms around San’s leg in an attempt to anchor him from going anywhere, not that San would, but Hongjoong is hazy and almost no one except for San and occasionally Yunho can get him in this headspace, so the thought of being alone to deal with it is almost too much,

“I need you to speak or use fingers, lovely, can you do that? Yes or no?”

_One finger._

“Do you need a break?”

_Two fingers._

A hand runs through his hair, soothing this time, and he can hear the sound of San shuffling his sweatpants down. San’s cock is hot and heavy against Hongjoong’s cheek and he can feel the way it pulses, sending his brain into a fuzzy, needy mess.

“Love it, l-love your cock s-so much, San-nie,” Hongjoong stutters, leaning forward to wrap his lips around the leaking head. If his eyes were open, he would be admiring his boyfriend's cock more, but right now he just wants to be full and warm and used. San lets him get away with it, sucking his teeth in with a hiss and a low _fuck, that’s it._

Hongjoong almost feels pathetic with the way he rubs Sans cock over his mouth and face like it’s something that needs praising. San has always been a bit egoist about his size, given he's not that much smaller than Mingi and Yunho are, but he has every right to be, and it makes Hongjoong feel like a gift San chose to use like he should be worthy of touching something so sought after. _If there was an equivalent to God_ , Hongjoong thinks, _San would be it_. 

“Please,” Hongjoong pleads, kissing up the side of San’s cock slowly, sucking the tip into his mouth, and going down to the base before starting the whole process over again. “Please I n-need it so much, your bunny needs it, Please, Sannie, Daddy, I’ll be good, I’ll be so g-good for you,” Hongjoong babbles mindlessly, quieting once San calms him, patient.

He doesn’t know when it happens, his eyes still closed, but when the first stream hits, Hongjoong moans in pleasure and shock and humiliation and everything feels _so fucking good._

“Thank you, t-thank you, _thankyouthankyouthankyou_ ,” Hongjoong sobs out as San paints his face and chest with the warm salty fluid. “Thank you so much, I love i-it I love it, I love you, ‘s so good, feels s-so warm, Sannie...:”

“You’re doing so good for me pretty, why don't you open your eyes hm? Want you to see how filthy you’re getting for me. All for me, pretty baby.”

Hongjoong opens his eyes, the light around him blinding and everything is suddenly too much. The stream going from the tip of San’s cock to Hongjoong’s chest is hot and his knees are wet and cold and San’s hand in his hair is gentle and the lights in the room are dimmed but so bright and when San finishes in Hongjoong’s mouth, coming down his throat with a grunt of _fuck, that’s my good boy,_ Hongjoong's whole body tenses.

He comes in short spurts all over the now wet white linoleum floor adding to the puddle of fluid around the two. He forgets about the socks San had him wear, and suddenly he remembers why his absolutely filthy sadist of a boyfriend made it such a big deal. The mess on the floor slowly seeps into his socks and Hongjoong wants to cry all over again because this was just so _bad._

Hongjoong was _awful_ for wanting this, everything about this was _wrong_ and _disgusting_ and-

“Hongjoong-ah. Hey, hey, look at me. It’s okay, you’re okay hyung. It’s San, it’s your Sannie, yeah? Let’s get you all cleaned up and better, hm? You did _so_ well, you’re so good for me, my precious Bunny, I know, I know, you’re alright.” San whispers, wiping the tears on Hongjoong’s face away.

“B-but I… but I l-liked it Sannie, liked it _lots_ … liked it _so_ much, ‘m _awful_ , it’s _awful_ -”

San shakes his head rapidly, picking Hongjoong up in his arms and moving his way to the shower carefully. “No, baby, you did so well, it’s okay, I liked it too, Sannie liked it so much, promise. I promise. I’m so proud of you, bunny,” San reassures, pressing a kiss to the crown of Hongjoong’s head. The two of them stand under the warm water as San cleans Hongjoong, apologizing when he gets closer to his sensitive areas and wrapping him in a towel fresh from the dryer, even going as far as to wrap a fluffy baby pink robe around him.

Hongjoong says nothing, snuggling into San’s bare chest and letting himself be moved around. When his haze clears, he’s snuggled next to San in their shared bed, with a pair of damp warm compresses around his knees and San is barely watching some random show on TV with the volume muted and the captions on. It’s endearing. He presses a kiss to the freckles on San’s neck, and whispers soft praise into his ear, massaging his scalp like Hongjoong knows he likes. Hongjoong's heart aches with how well San takes care of him. Sub drops are no fun, but every single time without fail, San knows just what to say to knock those insecure thoughts out of his mind. He rubs his hand over San's chest, appreciatively. The ba-dum, ba-dum of San's heartbeat comforting, reminding him of home. San is his home.

“Thank you for taking care of me, San-ah,” Hongjoong kisses his cheek lovingly.

“Thank you for letting me. You did good, Hongjoong hyung. You really did.”

“I’ll make sure to do even better next time,” he mumbles, smirking into his nape. “You should fill up a different hole of mine, whenever that is.”

San got a warning from his manager the next day for his impromptu late-night shock-induced coughing fit. It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely fucking filthy and self-indulgent and I wrote it in like two hours and edited it for another hour I'm so sorry to those I have ruined future friendships with but anyway thanks for reading and stay safe everyone. hopefully, this year is less shit 🤞💕the holidays have been rough on all of us lately, so here's a reminder that you matter, always. and if nobody else has told you, then, you matter to me. my DMS are always open. good riddance 2020, and happy new year.-kodie
> 
> ps see what I'm up to on these days, it's a good time !! @HONGCUNT (twt nsfw 18+ only please or I will unf/sb you!!)


End file.
